His Heart
by fanficreader23
Summary: Ocean waves crash and the sky darkens, and someone who is special will arrive now.   "What makes me so rare, Annie?" A question to be answered. Finian fic. Itty Bitty Spoilers.  R&R! :


I wait anxiously on the shoreline, the towel wrapped around me, waiting for Finnick's return. He was 'called' for another one of his 'appointments' with the Capitol ladies, and he promised he'd come back today, right after dawn kicks in. The waves crash and the sky darkens into a vivid purple.

"Sssh, He'll come back soon," I talk to the water, giving it a pointed finger. "I know, we're both waiting for him, but you have to keep silent, wait." I tiptoe into the water gently, the cold water at my feet.

I splash around for a short while, until I hear footsteps on the beach boardwalk. I flip my head back.

"Who's coming back soon?" He laughs sweetly, opening his arms out wide.

"Finnick!" I squeal, hurling myself into the open arms that I know, will be the safest place possible for me. The same bronze hair, harmonious sea greens eyes, and strong arms welcome me back into the world I've missed for so long. He smells of roses and perfumes, possibly smouldered by the Capitol ladies with their gifts and scents. But, who cares? I know no one does. He is Finnick, mine to keep, and no Capitol lady will ever.

"Annie!" He smiles, embracing me tightly. I embrace him back, well, trying to. We land into the sand, both laughing with each other.

"I missed you," I trace little hearts all over his chest, and he's just smiling down at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Me too," He says, giving me a peck on the lips. I smile and shy away. I know this is the peace I will never experience with anybody else.

We're both sitting on the sand, our toes touching the crashing waves. He takes something out of a bag.

"Is that a gift from someone there?" I ask him. He shakes his head in reply.

"I actually made it for you," He stammers with his words. "You see, before I left, remember when we were collecting shells and I found a pearl?" He asks me slowly. I nod.

" Well, I needed to find something to do aboard the train, so yeah." He blushes ever so slightly.

He holds his hand out for me to look at, and there's a small woven bracelet, decorated with pearls, sea shells, and corals. I smile at him.

"It's not much, but-" He stops midsentence when I actually give him a fearless peck on the cheek. He smiles contently.

"It's beautiful, Finnick. It's as rare as a pearl, no as rare as you." I say my words slowly, cuffing the bracelet on my arm. He smiles.

"What's so rare about me?" He scoffs, blown away of what I've said.

" Well, for starters, you have this." I trace a heart over his heart, and smile up at him.

"You have a heart." I whisper.

"Everyone has one," He says genuinely.

"No, not like yours." I continue tracing around his chest.

"Everyone thinks you're just, well, just another victor, whom they're allowed to use," I say shyly, looking down. Finnick patiently waits for me to continue.

"But, you're much more than that." I meet his eyes. "You are brave, kind, generous, devoted, I could go on and on," I say to him, fiddling with the bracelet.

"Really?" He sounds so happy.

"Yes, really. You're more than just something the Capitol can just use. More than something the can just hurt and use. You have a heart." I smile. He gives me an unsure look.

"It's all true." I whisper. He leans closer to kiss me, and I accept it gratefully. I truly know there isn't any other person who will understand me like Finnick does.

"And you know why I love you, Annie?" He looks at me with calm green eyes. I give him a questioning look.

"Because you see this," He takes my hands and shapes a heart with them, over his heart.

"You're the only one who sees it, you appreciate it." He smiles at me, and gives me a kiss. I shy away, but accept the kiss.

"One and only, the only one." He hugs me tightly.

"I love you," We both say together in one voice, which makes us both laugh.

"Okay, you go first; I come right after, okay?" I nod.

"one, two, three…"

"I love you!" We both say again together. We laugh again.

He kisses my nose.

"Why don't we go home?" I ask him, standing up from the sand.

"Oh, wait!" Finnick says after me, catching my attention.

"I want you to see this," He clicks a small button, and then the huge pearl pops open into a picture. A picture of us. We're both smiling widely, and we both look like we're having an amazing time.

"Oh, Finnick," I smile at him, and then he picks me up, scooping me into his arms. "Finnick!" I'm laughing and screaming, but he's making a dash towards to the door." Put me down!" I'm giggling uncontrollably.

We enter into the house, and I tell him not to go, to wait until I fall asleep. Of course, he agrees.

I could be the luckiest person alive right now, but really, I am. To have him, a heart, a caring, loving heart, to understand me, even though people have gave up on me.

Hey, I may be crazy, but I guess everyone deserves a good thing, no, a perfect thing. And you know who that is.

Finnick, the big heart that may not care if I'm crazy or not, couldn't care less if I had brown or red hair, he only cares about me, only me. And that's what matters.

His big heart.


End file.
